


The Shrew

by Lizzie Morewolfe (Poiemaether210)



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poiemaether210/pseuds/Lizzie%20Morewolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle should really learn to keep his mouth shut</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shrew

"Hey Beckett?"

Kate Beckett looked up from the police report she was reading to glare at Castle before refocusing on the file that was in her hands.

"Beckett!" When she didn't acknowledge him, he began relentlessly poking her shoulder.

Finally, a very exasperated Beckett threw her file onto the table and barked out, "What Castle? What is it that was so important that you had to tell me now?"

Castle held his hands up. "Please don't hurt me. I just wanted to ask you if you've ever noticed how much like Kate you are."

Kate shot him a confused look before sighing in annoyance.

"Castle, I am Kate." She said this very slowly, as if speaking to a toddler.

"No, I meant Shakespeare's Kate."

"Oh, um, thanks? I guess." She picked up the police report and continued reading it, one hand tapping her desk. 

"You're welcome." Castle got his phone out and started playing a game when he was hit with a very heavy and pain inducing police report.

"Ow! Beckett! What was that for?" He indignantly rubbed the sore spot on his head. "That was a really heavy police report."  
  
A finger suddenly pokes him on his chest and his eyes widen comically when Kate's face appears right in front of him, eyes boring into his.

"You weren't talking about Katherine of Aragon weren't you? Really, Castle? Kate Minola? Are you calling me a shrew? Do I look like one to you? Because there is no way I'm as bratty as she was." Her voice continued to rise in pitch and by the time she stopped talking, she looked like a force to be reckoned with.

Castle stood up and started slowly backing away from Beckett while muttering, "I don't want to die." repeatedly. Kate stood up and menacingly walked towards Castle. Her hands were clenched into fists at her side and he could see her shaking in anger.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I wasn't saying that you are a shrew. I was just pointing out that you both have similarities in terms of your sharp tongue and stubbornness." He gulped nervously before his eyes widened with the realization that his latest statement might have made it worse.

"That's it Castle. I'm really going to use my gun this time!" Her hand was already straying to her holster and Castle stood frozen in fear at the sight.

"Run!" Esposito hissed as Ryan was dramatically miming Castle's demise. Without hesitation, Castle bolted for the elevator, which, fortunately for him, stopped on their floor when he got there.

Castle ran in and quickly pressed the ground floor. He managed to close the doors just before Beckett got the chance to in.

The last thing he heard was, "Richard Alexander Rodgers! You'll be wishing that you were dead when I get my hands on you!"

Another nervous gulp followed this statement. Maybe he should stay away from the precinct for a few days.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The two Kates are Kate Minola from "Taming of the Shrew" and Katherine/Catherine of Aragon from "Henry VII"  
> Originally posted on June 14, 2011.


End file.
